


Powered Down

by DoctorWhovian9209



Series: Shock to Your System- Korrasami Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: Just some Korrasami smut.





	Powered Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cd_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cd_fish/gifts).



They’d been at this for hours since their stint in the living room. “Restrain me” Asami had purred in Korra’s ear when they both had regained the strength to move. Korra felt the coils of desire grip her fiercely  after all, who could resist the engineer when she begged so damn prettily?

 Her porcelain skin was in sharp contrast to the sapphire bedspread and the satin ropes that held her in place,  despite her writhing  she was completely at the mercy of the smirking Avatar. “Korra…Please…” the engineer hissed out a moan as her lover’s teeth sank into her shoulder, her body tensed as she surrendered herself to the woman above her and jolts of desire raked up her spine, as a  hot open mouthed kiss was pressed to her shoulder soothing the blossoming bruise.

“Please what?” Korra’s voice hummed  the question against her skin low and possessive, “You need only ask to receive” The avatar’s fingers were tracing up her side absentmindedly, making the engineer whimper with need. “You can do better than that, use your words. _Tell me what you want._ ” Korra’s slim fingers were flirting with the hem of Asami’s silk nightdress, loving the way it was making the woman beneath her react.

 "Touch me Korra” the inventor’s voice was soft, but still held an aura of command. Korra chuckled darkly and continued her teasing motions, her tan fingers disappeared beneath the nightdress, and Asami inhaled sharply,  her back arched involuntarily with want. “You- you are a terrible tease…” her voice was cut off by a long moan as two of Korra’s fingers slammed into her.

 “ _Gods, you’re so fucking tight”_ The Avatar’s husky voice broke through Asami’s litany of Korra’s name and incomprehensible moans. Waves of pleasure cascaded around the inventor. Riding her lovers skilled fingers greedily the Asami soon  found a rhythm that suited them both. Soon  arching her back as Korra buried her fingers deep  and curled them upward,  drawing out a deep moan from  the confined woman.   “So fucking perfect ‘Sami” Korra’s moan was reverent as she watched Asami’s muscles flex against her restraints, the avatar smirked again and reached up to free her of them.

 Asami’s hands fell easily to  Korra’s back and the avatar felt  her nails dig  into the flesh there. “Claim me. Make me yours. ” the engineer heard her needy growl and smirked taking one finger and lazily tracing down the curve of Korra’s spine. “mm- Harder!” suddenly two hands were raking down her back making the Avatar arch into Asami’s touch. Their bodies entwined in a mess of limbs,  gyrations  and beautiful friction.

 

The engineer felt the softness of the bed before she realized that Korra had her pinned again. “Korra please… No more restraints…” she found herself begging.

 “Easy Sato” came the murmured response “You’re gonna thank me later.”  soon the avatar’s tongue was snaking its way down her torso. Asami tensed again in anticipation , Korra smirked as her tongue wrapped around a throbbing clit, relaxing into a slow rhythm of sucking and licking.

“Korra! Gods, please don’t stop!” The Avatar didn’t, burying her tongue as deep as it could go, fingers grasping at the engineers’ hips to hold them in place while she continued her plunder, tasting Asami for herself, like she had so many nights before.

It never ceased to amaze Korra that the woman below her was hers and hers alone. The mouth that was moaning the litany of her name was hers to kiss whenever she wanted. And that in and of itself was enough.

 Asami’s thighs shook  as her final  orgasm tore through her like a wave and her body went slack, Korra climbed up her body like a vine and settled her head on the inventors chest listening as her breathing evened out.

 “I love you, Asami” Korra whispered.

 It never ceased to amaze Asami how that even if they had said it a hundred times that day, those three words would always make her feel at home.

“I love you too, Korra.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
